makeover
by kietro lover
Summary: a kietro story. pietro and kitty get detention and pietro says she is predictable and will never change, but kitty proves him wrong. chapter six is finally up


Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from X-Men Evo. Also, this is an old story that I have decided to completely revise. Here's hoping I can do it without any crazy writers block for at least the 8 chapters I'm revising. secondly, I never could figure out how to indent chapters on here, so i just space them away from each other instead so it's not one huge block of crazy text. Sorry, hope you can look past that. Please review if you like it, that's always extra incentive to write even faster :]

* * *

"Pietro Maximoff did you hear a word I said just now?" Pietro glanced up from his doodling to stare at his teacher Mrs. Marsh. "Well, I heard one word. Which was my name." He grinned at her, and then turned and winked at Heather Fitch who giggled. Kitty Pryde rolled her eyes and looked down at her desk. _Awesome, another chance for him to inflate his ego by talking back to the teacher._

"Well then, hear this too. You will be serving an hours detention after school today where you can get caught up on your notes." Kitty looked up incredulously and couldn't hold in a laugh. She noticed Pietro glaring at her and got quiet again. "You may join him since you think it's so funny Ms. Pryde." "What! No way, I like totally cannot have detention." Kitty pleaded with Mrs. Marsh.

"Well, you do." Pietro replied smugly, "Looks like I'm the one laughing now." "Oh shut up. You're such a self-centered, egotistical jerk." "Oh, I'm so hurt." Pietro clutched his hands over his heart in mock agony. "Well, there's the bell. So you in detention." Pietro grinned at her before hurrying out of class.

Kitty threw her stuff together and stormed out of the classroom, directly over to Pietro's locker. Honestly, I don't even know what I'm doing but I am too sick of his crap. "Oh, if it isn't Bayville's own valley girl, Kitty Pryde. What do you want?" Kitty stared at him a second before pushing him into his locker as hard as she could. "I hate you, you're such a jerk." She screamed at him before storming off to the detention room. "So predictable" Pietro murmured before following her.

"How many kids are there in detention today?" Kitty asked the moderator as she sat down. _Hopefully someone I know and can get a ride home from_. Kitty stared out the window listlessly; Scott would be long gone with the rest of her teammates. "Just you and one other person today" she replied as Pietro Walked in and sat down, "and you're all here." She smiled a small smile at them. "Okay, I actually have to do work in my office so I have to lock the door and I'll be back in an hour." "Isn't that a fire hazard?" Kitty questioned her. "Keep talking back Kitty, you'll be here tomorrow too." The teacher shook her head at Kitty and left anyways.

"Hey Pryde." Pietro grabbed Kitty's arm, making her flinch. "What do you want?" Kitty growled at him, "You're hurting my arm." "Can you just phase us out of here?" "Absolutely not." "Why not?" he sighed. "Because that's wrong, and how would we explain that?" "Say I picked the lock and relocked it on the other side, come on." "I'm not going to do it." Kitty shook her head. "Oh my god, you are so god damn predictable. You're a boring X-Geek, and you always will be."

"I am not." Kitty shot back. "I knew you would say that, because you're predictable. P-R-E-D-I-C-T-A-B-L-E." "You did not know what I was going to say, why do you always have to be so rude?" "Actually I really did call that you would say some boring phrase like that to defend yourself. You'll never change."

Kitty ignored him and crossed her arms across her chest, fuming the whole rest of detention. Meanwhile, Pietro sat there talking to Heather on the phone. _He probably stole that phone, after all the Brotherhood is totally broke. I wouldn't past him, being the loser he is._ Kitty glanced over at him and he made a face at her. _He'll see though, after today I'm going to be a brand new person, just to prove him wrong._ Kitty smiled to herself, that's exactly what I'll do and then he can be proven wrong for the first time in his pathetic life probably.


End file.
